Rebel
by Barrelracer05
Summary: When 17 year old Aden is caught once again with wrong crowd he is shipped off to live in Montana on a ranch full of horses. However he learns that the farm has run into financial difficulties and that the place he now calles home may fail
1. Chapter 1

New York City had never been known for it's wonderful family atmosphere and as another dark damp day settled over the vast city, it surprised very few. For many knew the dangers of living in such a rough and humble place. New York was a beautiful city but as they say beauty usually lies only skin deep and this was no exception. Then again, for many the risk excited them and made living in the city all the more grand. There were of course always things to keep the young excited and New York could satisfy even the most rugged of them all. One must seek out most of those things though and on this dark and smog filled day that's exactly what 17 year old Aden Hopkins was doing. The blond boy was around 6 feet tall and built very well. Most of the girls didn't complain when he came a calling on their doorstep. His blond hair cascaded down over his eyes in a smooth blanket of gold spun bangs and his crystal blue spheres contrasted beautifully. He wore a black Linkin Park Tee shirt and a pair of wore out blue jeans. This of course wasn't very noticeable in the dark alleyway in which he strode. His hand clamped down upon a cold doorknob and with a cautious glance down the dark street he entered.

The smell of marijuana immediately stung his nose and he smirked. Just what he was looking for. "Hey Tee it's Ace." He said softly. Codenames had never failed them before and Aden used his faithfully. A dark shadowy figure emerged from the corner of the room and spoke in a raspy whisper. "Where's my dough,boy?" He snapped and Aden gave him a roll of bills at least a few inches thick. The man greedily snapped them up and then threw a small sack at Aden. It contained about an ounce of crack and Aden smiled. "Thanks". He said as he exited.. He walked slowly through the room and then exited the building.

As he walked into the street he made it only a few feet before a voice commanded him to stop. Only then did Aden notice the flashing blue lights and the 20 or so officers that surrounded them. He broke out in a cold sweat and quickly stuffed the bag into his coat pocket. Then he fled. He had no idea where he was going or how he was going to get there without being shot. All he knew was that he had to escape with his precious cargo and preferably his life in hand. He turned and ran full speed into another dark alleyway. He silently prayed that his feet wouldn't fail him as he shot blindly around corners. At one point he lost his footing but quickly although not gracefully caught himself, and in the process scraped his hands painfully against the rough pavement. Not missing a step he took off again. Weaving through the streets he soon found himself in a rough and tumble neighborhood. Worse then the one he was in before if that was even possible. Silently he crept around corners and entered an old abandoned building. Sometime during that run he seemed to have shaken off the cops.

----------------------------

"And that's how I escaped those bastards." Aden bragged hours later as he lay in bed beside a more then beautiful girl. It was obvious she was nothing more then a one night stand. It wasn't unusual for Aden to get these urges after a high and the pile of used joints on his bed stand and the pungent smell of marijuana smoke proved this point. Smirking he rolled her over on her back and proceeded to kiss her neck, leaving reddened marks upon her skin. She moaned and then moved her hands down Aden's belt and expertly began to remove his pants. He sighed and went to work on her shirt. When they were both nude, Aden once again positioned himself over her then allowed his tongue to explore her mouth, then her neck, and finally her chest. Suddenly he savagely entered her and the girl moaned in both pain and pleasure. Aden had never lacked in confidence when it came to things like this. Not that he needed to. He was well known for these certain talents and as he pumped in and out of her he never heard the footsteps creeping ever so softly up the stairs. This could have been partly because of the shower of rain that leaked steadily from the sky. The drops leaked outside the window pane through which shadowy figures could be viewed. They crept to the door and took their positions, guns drawn, then without hesitation one leaned back and positioned his foot for a strong kick. Aden never heard it coming, nor did his companion.

Minutes later the nightlife of New York was greeted to a show as a young boy was lead out of an old building and put in a patrol car. Aden cursed the officer as he warned him to watch his head as he sat down. How could he have missed it? His ears were trained here footsteps. Damn the slut's moans, damn the rain, damn it all. He had never heard the door slam open and only had enough time to cover himself before he was caught. Now he was sitting in an ice cold police car, shirtless, and in a shitload of trouble. He knew this couldn't be good he had already be tried once for drug trafficking but nothing was ever proved and so he got off, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy this time. He needed a cigarette, damn these handcuffs.

A few hours later, Aden sat motionless in the interrogation room of the local police department. His blond locks were askew and his built chest was laden with dirt and sweat. Although he would never show it, the young boy was terrified. His heart was beating a hundred times a minute and the only thing keeping him calm was the thought that there was another joint sitting at home if he ever got out of this one. Sighing Aden relaxed in the chair although the handcuffs clamped about his wrists didn't allow for much of this. Aden jerked suddenly when the door behind him clicked and a middle aged man entered with two officers. Aden followed the man with his eyes as he sat across from him at a small table. "So son how long did you actually suspect to get off before we caught you?" Aden stayed silent. "Did you really suspect we wouldn't eventually track you down like we do all the druggies?" Once again receiving no answer the man continued. "I'm going to give you a chance to tell me who sold you the dope boy. We might be able to get you a lighter sentence if you'll cooperate" For a moment Aden actually thought about ratting out the man but even the desperate side of him wouldn't allow him to snitch and so once again silence reigned. Sighing the man turned and looked at the officers, the toward Aden once again. "Ok boys I suppose he's not gonna cooperate. Oh well Judge Bowden will take care of him tomorrow and make sure he knows that this ones a quiet one." With a devilish smile the detective left and the handcuffs were tightened once again as Aden was led to a cold damp cell to await his trial and his fate..


	2. Chapter 2

The courtroom was filled to the brim with people awaiting their trial that cold morning, and packed into that crowd was the 17-year-old boy who had been caught doing what he knew would eventually get him into deep trouble. Handcuffs were clasped tightly around his wrist and as the deep voice of the judge called out his name they suddenly became much tighter as his muscles expanded in preparation for an escape Aden knew he would never manage at this point. The blood was pounding in his ears and a cold sweat dripped down his forehead. He was beyond terrified but wouldn't show it for the world. He took a seat in a wooden chair behind a similar wooden desk and peered at the man who sat next to him and then diverted his eyes to the floor.

The judge glanced over him before speaking. "So boy where are your parents?" judge Bowden asked in his deep monotone voice. Aden never had to worry about answering that one because the man next to him whom he assumed was his court appointed lawyer spoke for him. "There are no parents your honor. He's a runaway and apparently no one cared to find him." Wow that last sentence hurt, it really hurt. Aden was a runaway but he had never thought of it that way. He had never assumed he wasn't wanted. He had just guessed his parents had failed to find him when they tried. He sighed and then the judge spoke again. "So you refused to speak with the authorities? Hmm it says you've been caught once already and it seemed the jail sentence did very little for you. Did you enjoy being there?" What kind of stupid question was that? Aden thought spitefully his blue orbs sailed to the man in the robe and he spoke angrily. "No . . . " then with a painful jab from the man next to him he hesitantly added "Your honor." The judge chuckled and Aden wondered what was so damn funny about the situation. "Well you're lucky because I don't plan on sending you back . . . " Aden's heart jumped in his chest, was he going to let him off for a second time? "I've heard great things about this new creative punishment craze. I have some friends in Montana who are looking for a boy about your age to help with the ranch work. I'm sure it would help you a great deal and I guarantee you won't run into many drugs on that great prairie." Aden's mouth suddenly dropped. He couldn't be serious. And yet it seemed that without a doubt he was and with a deafening bang the judge's gavel sealed his fate. As he was lead off, he couldn't believe this was really happening. Aden Hopkins was going off to hick town to be trained as a cowboy.

* * *

A few days later found Aden sitting upon a padded chair in what seemed to be the busiest airport on this side of the US and in reality it was. This being New York City of course it was incredibly hard to find anywhere where there wasn't a crowd of people. Aden's head pounded from the constant shouting and it didn't help matters when the security guard handling him suddenly yanked him roughly by the shoulder. Fearing it was dislocated for a brief moment Aden tried to reach up to steady the throbbing only to be stopped by the handcuffs that painfully bound his wrists together. He knew that this would eventually happen but that couldn't stop the anger that flooded through him. He was being made to leave everything he knew and that upset him more then he had thought it would. After all it wasn't like he had family here. That was unless you called drug traffickers family members, and in Aden's case he didn't. "Come on boy your flights here." With that the officer flung him over to yet another person as if he was nothing more the baggage. Aden sighed but didn't fight the man as he leads him into the aisle and then to his seat. The plane wasn't a huge jet but it wasn't small either and Aden was glad that at least he got the window seat. His blond hair fell in front of his eyes and a sigh racked his body as he tried to accept his fate. The man sitting next to him studied and then grasp Aden's hand. Aden jerked away suddenly in surprise and the man simply stared at him. "Well I'm sorry boy I didn't mean to startle you. I was simply going to get rid of these handcuffs for you. That is if you can behave yourself but then again you don't exactly look like the dangerous type." He said softly and with a deep throated laugh to follow. Aden watched him curiously as he took the handcuffs off his wrist. He tenderly rubbed the raw areas where the cuffs had met skin. The man continued to watch him and Aden felt the slow uncomfortableness that usually accompanied silences start to creep up his spine. Luckily this man knew when to open his mouth and Aden was happy that at least he wouldn't have to sit here and listen to a constant murmur of words for this guy seemed to sense when Aden wanted to talk and when he didn't." I'm Ray boy. I don't believe I caught your name?" With that the man sat and waited patiently until Aden quit tending to his wrists. "Umm . . . Thanks . . . I'm Aden." He said softly. The man nodded and then turned to look over the plane. Aden also turned but he starred out the plastic window that separated him from escape. He sighed as he watched the ground move as the plane rumble over the concrete. A drizzle of rain fell outside but it hadn't yet become cold enough to worry about ice. Suddenly, and with a mighty roar the jet leapt into the sky and realizing that there was nothing more he could do, Aden leaned against the plush seats and tried to relax.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of planes, crowds, and lost luggage Aden found himself being packed into the cab of a Dodge Ram long bed pickup truck. The sides were painted a bright red and Aden found it almost too cheery to suit the situation. He silently watched the flat land roll by. This was so different from New York. There didn't seem to be any buildings here and almost no life except for the occasional cow or horse. The truck moved along at a steady and somewhat smooth pace except for the occasional pot hole and Aden was becoming bored when Ray suddenly seem to find himself on a rather talkative mood. "Have you ever lived in a place like this boy?" Aden shook his head softly. "Well you're in for quite a surprise. Let me fill you in on the family you're to be living with. They live on a 600-acre cattle farm. However, they are also well known for their Quarter and Saddle horses. Lately though the ranch has fallen under hard times and Hank was looking for a little free farm help." Aden whipped his head around and gave him a blank stare.

They couldn't be serious! We're they really expecting him to be a full out cowboy? He had joked with himself about that but he had never actually thought that would happen. "Are you saying I'm going to have to do farm work! A.. A.. And ride a horse! He stuttered. "Well Yes I'd expect that would be something that a farm hand would have to do. Don't worry though boy. They'll teach you the ropes. Jake, The oldest son. Is a wonderful roper. I'm sure it wouldn't be too difficult for you to learn from him. Aden sighed and leaned his head against the cool glass of the window. At some point they had turned on a long gravel driveway and already Aden could see the small farmhouse that would become his home for the next year.

* * *

_Ok Guys. I hope you liked it. I worked really hard on this chapter and sorry for the wait. But lives been busy! Please R&R and feel free to criticize but please no flames!_


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn came as it always did the morning after Aden's arrival. A crisp breeze followed and with it brought a cool greeting to early risers. Aden however was still sound asleep as the rest of the farm awoke. He was wrapped comfortably up in his layers of sheets and a thick down a comforter. The soft cloth felt good against his bare torso and legs and altogether Aden was sleeping quite soundly. He wasn't aware however that on a farm very few were allowed to sleep past 6:00 in the morning. Downstairs the delicious aroma of eggs and bacon along with a few pancakes and a batch of homemade biscuits wafted through the air and up to the room of the oldest and only son on the ranch, Jake. He came from his room fully clothed and immediately headed to the room in which he knew resided the newest member of the farm. For the time being anyway.

Jake was silently dreading the fact the his father, Hank, had assigned his the wonderful task of teaching this city born druggy, as Jake thought of him, the ropes. His thick leather riding boots clicked on the hardwood floor and with little regard to the noise he made Jake flung open the door and gave Aden quite a nice good morning. "Get Up Newbie!" he snapped viciously and a pillow hit just above Aden's head with a thud. The blond boy shot upward, his fists were instinctively clenched and ready for a fight and through the blur of early morning blindness he could just make out the figure in the doorway.

He sat with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression upon his face. He was built fairly sturdily and his arms were toned from years of dealing with stock. His hands were rough and callous but his face had softened features. Aden couldn't see beneath his tee shirt but he assumed that there was also a well-toned six pack beneath his clothing. His raven black hair was cropped short but he had bangs that fell to just in below the line of his vision. He casually tossed them aside and with deep azure eyes he sent Aden a look of disappointment.

Aden slowly sat upward and only then did he notice that the boy before him stood at least 6'2. "Who the hell are you?" Aden snapped against his better judgement. The boy cocked an eyebrow at him but then calmly uttered. "I'm Jake. You must be the little drug junkie I'm supposed to be knocking into shape right?" A smirk lined his lips while a grimace was across Aden's. "Get up boy. There's a lot of work to be done and I'm not waiting around for you." With that he exited the room and Aden smelled for the first time that morning the delicious smells making their way from below. Mumbling he quickly got up and threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt as well as his socks. All of the sudden he noticed that his tennis shoes were gone. Cursing he searched high and low for them but to his disappointment he only found a pair of leather riding boots in their place. Continuing to complain Aden put them on and found them surprisingly comfortable. He sighed and then walked out the door and toward the kitchen.

As Aden made his way down stairs, he could just make out the noises of a conversing family, the clutter or dishes, and the otherwise normal sounds of a busy household. Outside a rooster crowed as the sun finally began to climb above the horizon. Aden looked over the seemingly full table. Jake was smiling and laughing with the rest of his family but as soon as he looked at Aden his eyes took on a certain coldness. Aden returned the glare and then sat at the only empty place left. A plate full of bacon, eggs, toast, and every other breakfast food imaginable was thrust in front of him. "Eat up." A slightly stern but gently voice said from beside him. He turned and looked toward the sound and found a middle-aged woman bustling around the kitchen. When she noticed his blank, stare she smiled and spoke softly. "I'm Matilda. This is my husband Hank and my son Jake. I'm sure you to have met." She then glanced toward the opposite site of the room. "These are our farmhands. Chuck, Bill, and Chris" Then turning her attention back toward the table, she spoke again. "And this is my beautiful daughter Annie." For the first time Aden noticed the girl who sat across from him. She seemed to be around the age of 16. Aden guessed she was shy for she hadn't spoken since he had stepped into the room. She seemed to prefer to study her plate instead of the people in the room. Her hair was a honey blond and her eyes sky blue. Almost like his own. She was fair skinned and in Aden's eyes one of the prettiest girls he had ever laid eyes upon. She suddenly seemed to notice his gaze upon her and looked up before quickly diverting her gaze once again. Her hair fell in front of her eyes and Aden suddenly couldn't contain himself anymore. "Hi I'm Aden." He said softly. She lifted her eyes and shot him a soft smile. Aden suddenly felt that he was going to melt. His chance was ripped away as quickly as it had come though for suddenly a strong hand ripped him from his seat and he stared into the eyes of Jake. He was thrust toward the door and with one last chance Jake forced him from the kitchen and toward the barn.


End file.
